


Liam, Zayn and Amsterdam

by Ziamwriter



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Amsterdam, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamwriter/pseuds/Ziamwriter
Summary: Liam, a parisian music video director, in the city for the weekend meets the exotic Zayn, a marketing and design uni student.. Smut and life changing events occur..





	

He was enamouring as he rough, a deadly combination for Zayn  
like he was suppose to..

This is not a love story, but one of quick and brutal ecstasy.

Zayn was a sophomore at the University of Amsterdam, majoring in marketing and design, who met the elusive and striking Liam, a music video director of Parisian descent.

Sadly he lived there too while Zayn was left with the Netherlands and it’s lovely but secretly deadly capitol as his home.

But now let’s start at the start.

Zayn one day had received a text from a cute but refreshingly different face than we was used to.

Running dry on romance, he figured a quick hello as reply would suffice.

 

And so they texted for awhile and exchanged their roles in their respective societies.

No deep talk like the rest of their talks would be.

Okay, back to the beginning now.

They agreed to meet in the capitol shortly after some more texts..

 

It was a Saturday and he was dressed in his elite clothes, wearing white dress pants and a fitting black sweater. 

He met him in a busy street. Liam immediately recognised him as he warmly smiled at Zayn and they talked as they strolled the canals. 

It was something that felt completely invigorating and different and new, and before Zayn fully figured out that his ass was on line here truthfully he realised that he was love with the idea of being with him and knowing him.

He seemed like someone and thats’ what Zayn had wanted all his life..

To be someone new and more elegant..

He would leaving Amsterdam monday.. was only here for the weekend

 After some enlightening banter with the occasional culture or mindset lapses, the charming Liam in confidence said, “You’re one of the few hotties around”…

 

Setting the tone for the rest of the evening

 

Before soon they were in of the infamous coffeeshops, having weed and alcohol.

Freedom, Zayn thought..

Absolute Europe..

Falling for a Parisian and getting intoxicated by this living breathing thing that wants me …

 

Having had a sheltered childhood and teenage years, this felt like everything that he had wanted and was in love with all that was happening.

"Even if just a pretty thing to Liam and this was all to make it easier to get fucked by the man,' it had all been worth, he muses.

 

After the coffeeshop, they went to get condems after Liam almost embarrsingly admitted to wanting to fuck.

 

Since Zayn was the one to bring condems to their affair to remember and forgot, Liam coyly reminded him once they arrived at the shop that he should buy the fuckers. The way he said it was so original and sexy and just made Zayn so happy in that moment.

A true adventure with man who was original and excitingly different like he fit so well with who Zayn was and all this time seemingly craved to be.  
and so before he knew it they were at Liam’s hotel and it was refreshingly new and different and exciting like Liam was.

He also missed the vacation aspect, as well as the adventure and luxury of it all, he uses…

 

And I guess that dick too, he admits..

 

So they got up to Liam’s floor on the 5th floor and boy oh boy, is it special and unique like Liam was…

 

But this is not a love story, not a lasting one at least

 

Distance is a bitch peeps..

 

While not fated to last, Zayn and Liam made sure the night one to remember..

 

Living at full speed and all in the moment and oh so connected..

 

The night was lit..

 

Beginning with Liam pushing Zayn on the bed and dominating his entire being, to sucking him off with animalistic lust and enthusiasm..

 

Ohhh, Liam, your lips… Ohhh Uuhhh ..

 

He came quick and hard.. one of the best blowjobs ever…

Liam’s lips around his hard prick remains one of the best moments ever

Just so good and so real and so beautifully satisfying

 

How can one live without sex……….

 

So yeah then Liam put his beautiful and oh so lovely dick right infront of Zayn’s olive-skinned face..

“Suck”, is all he said with a bashful yet extremely happy face, and it was endearing as it was powerful and intoxicating and so he did, even though blowjobs wasn’t something he was a true fan of..

 

but there’s a power in having a dick down your throat luckily

 

and his dick was so sweet and the flesh and head were just fucking lovely and so manly.. I am so gay, he muses now..

 

Dick. His dick. Amazing.

Shortly after his attempt that had left him feeling such and shocked at doing so and feeling so…

 

They had a quick squable about the lack of lube with Liam defending continuously his case to use spit as lube.. Ultimately after some banter, Zayn conceded to trying it

 

And so Liam started to finger him with his spit as Zayn laid on his back taking it over and over..

 

It was only two fingers but it was everything

It was so sexy to be manhandled and pleasured by sexy and charming and refreshingly different being..

 

ADVENTURE screamed through within and the feeling was so euphoric and freeing…  
 truly spiritual..

 

 

And so the anal fucking commenced

and while they started with missionary, they soon came to find that hitting Zayn’s perky behind was were the magic was at

 

At first, Zayn was lacking on his back.. not really feeling but Liam really was, face all scrunched up his in ecstasy, of being delivered from everyday life like Zayn would soon feel……

 

After the change of position with Zayn fucked from behind, Liam tore his app with hit after hit of pure and utter magic and loud moans and just fucking euphoria…

 

Moaning so real and so truthfully, delivered and sent to utter heaven but not quite..

 

For Liam was not a pure soul.. unlike Zayn…. who fell in love later that night as he watched what felt like now was husband..

 

What good dick and a charming man attached to it can do to you, he muses now

 

But Liam had a coldness about him, a riskiness that felt uneasy

 

Guess Zayn knew from the start, it was just a fling….

 

But waking up next to him the next morning, Zayn felt a comforting ease..

 

He had been fucked after all and just woke up in Amsterdam’s global city centre..

 

Looking out the window realising the city beauty from above, he said to himself, “If this isn’t nice, I don’t I what is”..

 

Combining the sex, the charming man, the change of atmosphere, the change of life, it had all been worth it..

 

It was okay Liam would leaving back to his hometown of Paris the next day..

 

He had a life to get back to anyway, his degree wasn’t going magically appear..

 

So it was a blessing..

This love shit leaves you unfocused and broke

 

Hey, Liam told him that after his work vacation in Amsterdam ended..

 

The things you learn after loving someone who wasn’t to stay

 

He kissed him goodbye while he was still in bed and off he was

 

Life had been calling

 

One of the highest esteemed individuals was..

Can’t you see,  
before committing to someone

You gotta be comfortable with who you are

 

And there was still some work to be done in that department

 

So it was a love to make his days of reality more okay,  
not a love to drag nor confuse 

 

Guess it was just not meant to be longer than what it was

 

This is not a love story

 

A story of a love lost between the distance of the international 

 

But that night is to be remembered and admired, he muses

 

It was meant be


End file.
